Genocide
by Delta Kyrin
Summary: It was very dark. The night hides everything with a pitch black cloak. The only source of light was my village. The thieves stole everything and on top of that they light everything a blaze. I was the only survivor left. Everything is gone my family, my friends, my house. They took everything. They killed everyone.
1. Chapter 1

It was very dark. The night hides everything with a pitch black cloak. The only source of light was my village. The thieves stole everything and on top of that they light everything a blaze. I was the only survivor left. Everything is gone my family, my friends, my house. They took everything. They killed everyone. They were going to pay with their lives. I was going to make sure of it!

Chapter 1

My name is Patrick the lone survivor to the great Hyland village genocide. One day thieves raided everything. When the people fought back they killed everyone. Also to make sure they wouldn't get found out they lit everything on fire so no evidence remanded

I was running out of energy but I had to get away. I exited the village when I heard a man yell "Get the kid. He's trying to escape."

Crap! I must have been spotted. It's now or never time. I have to get away quick! Luckily there was a dense forest in a few meters. I can lose them there. My friends and I know the forest like the back of our hands.

When I got to the forest there were thieves everywhere. At first they didn't see me so I quickly climbed up a tree and tried to hide. By the time I got halfway I heard a crossbow fire with a ping then I felt a sharp pain on my heel. Crap! I must have been seen. Luckily the sole of my shoes got hit so it only scratched my leg. But I lost my balance and fell down the tree I landed hard on my back. When I stood up I saw the thieves there were only two of them but I am sure more are coming. Its kill or be killed time and I was not going to die just yet!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The thieves had almost no weapons. Not like the ones that raided the village. These guys only had a crossbow and a dagger each. Without hesitation I sprinted at them. One of them tried to reload their crossbows the other one shot at the ground in front of me. They missed me so I grabbed the bolt and stabbed one of the thieves in the leg. He dropped the crossbow and roared in pain. Swiftly I graded the dagger from the thieves back pocket and stabbed the other one in the arm. Payback time I took the crossbows and shot them each in the head. Now I had more weapons. A crossbow, two quivers full of crossbow bolts, and two poison tipped daggers. Now I am more capable to defend myself. But there is no way I am strong enough to kill a small army worth of bandits. Not yet at least so I climbed up another big tree and hide in the leaves and hoped the thieves didn't find you.

About two hours had pasted but it felt like an eternity. When I didn't hear any more noise I carefully climbed down. I was trying to sneak around and see if there were anymore bandits. A few minutes of sneaking around later and I saw a tall man in light armor carrying around a blade. These were the guys that attacked our village. But there was only one of them. I started filling up with rage. All I could see was red; all I could see was everyone getting brutally murdered blood going everywhere. I knew I should have run but I had to get revenge. I loaded up the crossbow and shot him in the back of the head. When he collapsed on the ground I thought there would be at least seven bandits rush over to see what had happened. But no one came to see that one of their kind on the ground dead. I came around the tree when I thought it was safe.

I felt a sharp pain on my back when I turned around I saw a thin, tall man with a poison dagger. He must have stabbed me in the back. The injury was not deep but it still hurt a lot. Swiftly I got my knife and stabbed him in the chest. Just like that he went down without that much of a fight. Strangely enough all of them only needed one hit and they died without a great deal of resistance was so ever. Now I could hear more of the bandits approaching from my village. I started a mad dash away from the village. There was a village about one kilometer ahead that was allies with my village. I hope they can help me. They are my last chance at survival.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I have been running for almost 1 kilometer. I should see the village wall soon. For some reason the bandits stopped chasing me when village crest was in plain sight. The poison from the slash the tall, slender man did with the poison dagger. As I entered in between the two huge metallic doors I started losing conciseness. The last thing I saw before the poison got to me and made me collapse was a man with short wispy white hair and a white rode spelling the words **great sage of air.** He was lifting me of the ground with a golden cloud.

A few hours later …..

I woke up in a big hospital bed my blood had stained the white bed red. I tried to sit up but it really hurt. I powered through the pain and sat up to see where I was. I scoped around to see if anyone else was there but I saw no one else. I started panicking. The last thing I remember was collapsing on a cloud. I touched my back to see if the cut was still there. Someone had bandaged up my back and they must have also given me an antidote. The weapons I was carrying had also been taken off me. I saw there was a wheelchair right in front of me. "That must have been left for me.'' I accidently said out loud. I predictable someone to come and see I was awake but no one came. So I tried to get to the wheelchair without screaming in pain. By the time I got to the wheelchair I thought I would have reopened the wounds but it was not too bad. I was hard maneuvering around all the beds and other medical tools. But finally I got to a slope with the words _to ground floor_ imprinted on it so I went down the slope. When I got to the ground floor I saw the man with the white hair and two doctors behind him. The man said with a happy tone

"So you're finally awake I see."

"I was passing by when I saw you collapse so I brought you to this hospital" the man said sounding a bit worried.

"I am fine. Thank you for asking. But who are you?" I tried to keep my voice as calm as possible

"Oh how rude of me my name is Aaron **the great sage of air**." As he said that Aaron summoned a small tornado on his hand.

Then all the papers in the room started flying all over the place. Then another person with a white rode walks in. But this time the robe said **the great sage of earth.** She took one long look at the mess Aaron had made and bonked him on the head. She hit him so hard that when Aaron fell to the ground he broke the marble flooring. I accidently screamed in shock. That got the earth sages attention for sure. She had a kind warm smile.

"Hello there my name Emily." she said reaching her hand a like she wanted me to shake it. When a shook her hand she crushed mine. I was in so much pain I wanted to hack of my arm. I am over exaggerating of course but it still hurt! I yanked my arm away and gave it a big bear hug and tried not to cry in pain.

"Are you ok!" she asked in a concerned voice

I said "yes." my voice cracking in pain. It hurt a lot but I didn't want to make her worried but it was very hard to keep my voice calm.

After a few minutes of hugging my hand I felt a lot better then I felt a lot better. The pain made me remember something.

"My village is on fire. Bandits and thieves raided my village. We have to get there quick! Hurry!" I started panicking and screaming!

Then Aaron started panicking as well "Well where is your village? We might be able to help!"

I shrieked "Its Hyland village! Only a few kilometers way!"

Both of them looked at each other with a grim stare.

Emily hesitated but she said with tears in her eyes "We heard Hyland village was wiped out but we didn't think there were any survivors. How did you make it out alive?"

Aaron taped Emily's shoulder "You don't think the kid killed those all those men do you?"

Then Emily stopped crying in a few seconds and asked in a depressed and scared voice "Did you kill those men in the forest? Well did you?"

Aaron started laughing "There is no way this kid was able to kill those highly trained men. So how does a kid with no fighting training and skills kill men that have train years for this moment? Seems a bit odd don't you think Emily?

Emily started busting out in laughter as well "You're right Aaron there is no way a kid killed four highly trained men."

Then I just had to start talking "Did three of them get shot in the head with crossbow bolts and one got sliced in the chest in the chest with a knife."

They both stopped laughing immediately "How did you know about them? Wait did you kill them! How were you able to kill four trained thieves with no training what so ever?" they said in perfect sequence

"I …I saw those dead bodies when I was exiting the trough the forest. I can't believe someone could kill all those people. How someone kill all those people effortlessly or at least able to kill them at all." I felt my sins crawling up my back but they have thrown me out if I hadn't lied

Aaron and Emily had a big gasp disappointment and relief.

"We really could have used a fighter like that in the upcoming war. Maybe they could have been one of the sages or we could have put them in sage training or something?"Said Aaron with a disappointed look on his face.

"Are you sure you didn't kill those men? Were not mad but a war is about to break out because of the bandits killing your village this could be the second great war all over again. Right now we need to get our hand on as many warriors and sages as we can possibly get our hands on." Emily said with a suspicious look on her face.

"I… I didn't think you would be able to see through my lie so easily. Was it really that obvious? I thought I hide it pretty well but maybe not." I whispered under my breath.

Aaron was in shock. "I didn't think someone could get mad enough to make them stronger than then a dinosaur!"

"What are you talking about I only used weapons and cut or pierced the" I quickly said.

"All of them had special enhancements on their body to make them stronger." Emily said matter-of-factly.

"That explained how they took down my village so easily."I said trying holding back tears

Then Aaron asked scratching his chin "Then how did you kill them. I mean because they had enhancements on their body wouldn't it be harder to kill them. Also the enhancements are really strong because the bandits could easily kill the other people."

"Now that you mention it Aaron it would be harder to kill them but I don't understand where they would have even got all those body enhancements." Emily said doing the same thing Aaron was doing but she tilted her head to the right.

"All I can say is illuminati confirmed." I smiled at them with a childish smile.

Out of nowhere Aaron put his hands in a triangle and put it over his eye and sang the illuminati theme.

Then Emily smiled at Aaron in a kind way then out of nowhere flicked him on the forehead. Aaron went flying and landed on my chair and took me down with him!

"WHY!?"I yelled at the top of my lungs as I went with Aaron!

As I when down I couldn't help but start laugh. It was funny how I came from a poor village, living in a poor home, with no sort of toys to play with and ending up here it was sad I have no family left or a home but I have to get used to it. I will survive.


End file.
